


May I Come In?

by fractalficlets (fractalgeometry)



Series: Hugtober 2020 [20]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Banter, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Halloween, Hugs, Humor, M/M, Vampires, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27141178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fractalgeometry/pseuds/fractalficlets
Summary: Why is Crowley leaving the door open? Why are his teeth pointy? Why is hesmirking?
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Hugtober 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952887
Comments: 17
Kudos: 63





	May I Come In?

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the first theme for the Good Omens Earth birthday event (https://goodomenscelebration.tumblr.com/post/629525293029294080/here-are-the-themes-for-the-birthday-edition-join), which is "Invitation", and then I made it vaguely Halloween-themed. And adorable. I love it very much, and I can't wait to hear what you all think.

“Aziraphale!”

“Coming!” Aziraphale called, moving sedately down the stairs. Chilly air swept up to meet him, and he frowned. “Crowley, did you close the door?”

There was no answer.

He came into view of the door and saw Crowley standing outside of it, his expression somewhere between beseeching and smirking. 

“You’ll freeze the entire place,” Aziraphale scolded. “Why are you standing out on the doorstep?”

The smirk stopped dancing around the edges of Crowley’s face and settled in to stay. He still didn’t say anything.

Aziraphale looked him over, taking in the long cape, unusually pale face, and — were those his  _ fangs? _

A moment later, he understood. “Crowley,” he said, “you know you’re not  _ really _ a vampire.”

“Yeah.” Crowley still looked very pleased with himself.

“And I’m not human, so that rule might not even apply.”

“Mhm.”

Aziraphale briefly considered walking away just to see how long Crowley would keep this up, but the air coming in was quite chilly, and he had been rather looking forward to seeing the demon. So instead he put on his most vampire drama-eque tone and said, “Crowley, my darling, won’t you come inside?”

Crowley’s smirk turned abruptly to a warm, affectionate grin, and he stepped over the threshold, hooking an arm around Aziraphale’s waist on the way by and turning to catch him in something that was almost like a dancer’s dip. 

“Gladly,” he said, and leaned down to kiss Aziraphale. 

Aziraphale kissed back around his own smile, breaking away to say, “Close the door, Crowley, the only reason I let you in was to keep out the cold.”

“Of course it was,” Crowley agreed, and kicked the door shut. 

Aziraphale got his feet back under him and put his own arms around the demon. “I don’t know why I put up with you.”

“You love me.”

“Oh yes, that was it,” Aziraphale agreed, and leaned up for another kiss.


End file.
